Perfect Or Disaster!
by emilyjasmine
Summary: Hermione finds out something and it turns her sideways. She has to choose between that and her love. As she finds out many new things along the way she realizes that she knew others all along. Characters OOC and obviously AU. Warning, teenage pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

_Perfect or Disaster!_

_A Hermione Granger and Severus Snape fanfic;_

_By emsslovesronalways;_

_Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot;_

"Miss Granger, stay back after lesson." Snape announced just after the bell had gone to indicate the end of double potions and end of lessons for the day and week this bitter January afternoon.

Hermione packed away her belongings slowly as she waited for her friends to leave.

"Do you want us to wait for you, Hermione?" Ron asked apologetically. He seemed to think that it was his fault she was being held back.

This wasn't the case. She knew Snape could see right through her. She'd been avoiding eye contact and saying nothing all lesson. This was unusual for her.

"No, its okay guys, I'll see you later on." She replied and walked up to the professor's desk thinking how she was going to tell him.

Ron and Harry left her with pity plastered on their face. They didn't know what had been wrong with her the last couple of days. She'd been really distant, hardly eating, not talking and sleeping all the time, not to mention she was ill a lot lately.

Once the boys were out the room and there wasn't a student in sight, Snape met Hermione in the middle of his classroom and swept her up in a tight hug.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked as he caressed her face. He'd seen her shaking during the lesson.

Ever since she, Harry and Ron came back to officially do their 7th year from defeating Voldemort she'd concentrated a lot on her studies.

Just before she left school, she and Severus had started a relationship, only a weak one at first, no promises held due to the situation, but after Voldemort was gone, they'd taken it to the next step. They'd made a few promises. To always be there for each other was one of them and they moved to the next step in the sex department.

They'd fully made love a month before as they celebrated Christmas together. They now spent as much time together as possible.

"Please, Hermione, tell me, my love." He begged.

She couldn't face the look of worry on his face.

"Can we go somewhere a little cosier, it's really important?" She finally replied.

"Of course," Severus told her and held out his hand for her to take before walking her towards his private quarters where she'd been so many times.

He sat down on the sofa and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Severus, I'm pregnant!" She announced.

Severus went into shock. His breathing became extremely breathy and he was staring at the snake pattern above his fire place where a picture of him and Hermione cuddling together lay.

"Are you sure?" He was finally able to ask after his heat beat had restarted.

Hermione nodded and mumbled something about going to see Madame Pomfrey the evening before.

"Does anyone else know, apart from Poppy?" He asked.

"Professor McGonagall." She told him. "I had to tell someone and I thought she'd be best. After all she helped us get together and she's the only one who knows about us."

Severus nodded his agreement to her decision but he had another important question he wanted, no, needed to ask before he could change the subject.

"Do you want to keep it?" He asked regretfully.

Hermione had no words. She started at a lose thread on the rug on the floor. She didn't even look like she was paying attention to what he was saying.

"Hermione, my love," Severus said a little louder, "Do you want to keep it?"

To this she looked up and kissed him lightly on his lips before answering in a hushed voice.

"Yes." This was the answer Severus was afraid of hearing. "It's yours. Of course I want to keep it. Its due when I've finished school. Mum and I have discussed babies a year or so ago. She said she didn't show with me till she was 6 months gone." She reassured him.

To this, Severus didn't reply but kissed her sweetly on her forehead.

"We'll work something out." He promised her and she fell asleep on his shoulder.

oOoOo

When Hermione woke up half way through the night, she noticed two things. One, she was in Severus' bed. The other was that Severus wasn't next to her. What she found there instead was a small piece of folded parchment with her name on. She unfolded it to see what Severus had left her.

_Hermione,_

_If you've woken up before I'm back, I just wanted to tell you that I've gone for a walk to clear my head with our news. It took me by surprise but I'll tell you more when I come back._

_I love you,_

_Severus, xxx_

Hermione sighed and looked over to the clock at the side of the bed. It was 4:40 in the morning.

_What the hell is he doing walking around at this time of night? _She thought to herself.

Without Severus there she found it hard to sleep. She stared blankly to the ceiling until she finally drifted back to sleep.

oOoOo

Hermione woke up again when she felt Severus making his way back into the bed.

"Sev?" She mumbled.

"I'm here," he replied and he pulled her even more gently than usual into his arms and kissed her lightly on her nose.

"What time is it?" She asked her voice thick with sleep.

"It's 7:40." He replied reluctantly.

Both knew that she was about to question his motives about being awake half the night but she didn't have the power to do it. The whole shock of the pregnancy and the lack of sleep from worrying about how she was going to tell him had caught up on her.

After mumbling something about watching out in the morning, she snuggled into his chest and fell back asleep. Severus sighed slightly, wondering how she was going to treat him in the morning after the thoughts that had been swimming in his brain.

oOoOo

At 10:00am, Hermione woke up again but this time to the sound and smell of cooking. After sorting herself out in the bathroom, she walked through to the kitchen to where Severus was frying bacon.

"Morning, darling," he said as he swept her into a hug and kissed her slightly on her forehead.

"Hey," she replied and helped him with the food by buttering some bread.

After they'd eaten their sandwiches, Severus knew it was time for him to come clean about why he was wondering around the grounds so early in the morning.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something." He announced once they'd gotten dressed.

"What's wrong, Sev?" She asked and walked over to him to peck him on the cheek.

"It's about the baby." He told her. "That's why I was out last night."

"Oh," she replied.

"I don't think you should keep it." He told her after a short pause.

He looked up to see her reaction and wasn't surprised when shock, anger and worry were prominent on her beautiful features.

"Excuse me?" She finally asked when her brain had digested his news.

"It's not that I don't love you, Mia, I do truly, it's just you're so young and we're not even married." He explained.

"Please, just don't talk to me right now." She told him as she made her way out of his rooms, wiping a tear away as she went.

_Now you've done it Severus, _he cursed himself mentally.

_That's the first chapter guys, please review. xD._


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione didn't really know where she was going as she made her way from Severus' rooms. All she did know what that she was terribly hurt from the one person she loved more than anyone.

After walking up staircase after staircase she realized that she was stood outside Professor McGonagall's office.

She knocked slightly on the door and waited.

On the other side of the door, Minerva McGonagall had just been getting ready to start marking papers this bright wintery January morning when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called, wondering who would possibly want to see the Deputy Head at this time on a Saturday morning.

She was surprised to see Hermione Granger walk in with tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Minerva asked as she made her way over to Hermione to hug her briefly.

Hermione couldn't talk. Her emotions were all over the place.

"Is it about Severus?" Minerva guessed. Hermione nodded.

"Have you told him about the baby?" The Professor asked. Once again Hermione nodded.

"He doesn't want me to have it." Hermione announced and she started crying hysterically.

Minerva didn't know what to say, so instead she pulled Hermione into a big hug and made them both a cup of tea.

After waiting for Hermione to finally stop crying, Minerva asked Hermione to tell her what had happened last night and this morning.

Hermione started pouring her heart out to her Head of House, telling her that Severus knew that both she and Madame Pomfrey knew. She told her that Severus was up half the night walking around the grounds trying to clear his head. Hermione now realized that he was trying to figure out a way to tell her that he didn't want the baby.

"I suppose I do agree with him." Minerva announced.

"What?" Hermione cried.

"You're only 19 Hermione, and you've got your exams in a few months. You can't concentrate on them while being pregnant. Trust me. I know." Minerva told her.

"You have a child?" She asked her professor.

"Yes." Minerva replied. "He's call Dexter Albus Black. I got pregnant in my final year. I was in a long time relationship with Alphard Black, Sirius' uncle. Well, I kept it. It was dreadful. It was sick a lot, I missed a lot of lessons. If it wasn't for Albus' help, I would have failed everything."

Hermione just sat there staring, but she was snapped out of her gaze when someone knocked on the office door.

"Come in," Minerva called, hoping it was Severus coming to find Hermione to talk to her but instead it was Dexter himself.

"Hello Mum," He said as he came in and smiled but when he saw Hermione he asked, "I'm interrupting something aren't I?"

"No, I was just leaving," Hermione announced.

"You're not going just yet, Hermione. I'm glad Dex is here, he can tell you what it was like for him growing up." Minerva reasoned.

"So you're Hermione Granger. Mum never shuts up about you," Dexter grinned and then it dawned on him and his face became grim. "Please don't tell me that a smart, and may I say beautiful, girl is pregnant at 18."

"I'm 19 actually," Hermione replied.

"Still. I'm 55, and my mother was 18 when I was born. I was brought up by mum and it wasn't fun. No matter how much I love my mum, it was a hard time growing up. It got better when I started Hogwarts, things got better. In my second year, Mum became a teacher and it was better. I didn't really know my father either; he died when I was young. So please don't have the baby." He finished.

Hermione didn't know what to do so she remained quiet.

"Please, Hermione. You can always have a baby when you're older. Trust me; I haven't seen Severus this happy ever. He loves you and I know you love him. You need to talk to him." Minerva told her.

Hermione considered this for a moment.

"I'll see you later, Professor," Hermione finally announced as she ran out of her office all the way up to her private room.

Since she, Ron and Harry weren't technically students, as they were redoing their year, they had private rooms. Ron and Harry still shared but Hermione had a room to herself for which, at this situation, she was grateful.

_What's going to happen next? Lols, please review, xD_


	3. Chapter 3

Once Hermione walked into her room she noticed a small envelope on her bed. She crossed her room in 3 steps and picked up the letter. She knew the hand writing, of course, from all the letters he'd sent her and obviously when he marked her essays. It was Severus'.

She sat down on her bed, crossed her legs, opened the envelope and began to read.

_Hermione,_

_I know you're angry with me, but please. Please, see my side of the situation. I love you so much, angel. You mean the world to me. I don't think I'm ready to be a father yet; I grew up watching my mother be abused by my father, and then he eventually started abusing me. _

_Let me explain everything to your face, your beautiful face._

_I mean it, Mia, I love you._

_Severus, xxx_

Hermione sighed to herself and undressed to get into her shower.

She spent the time in the shower contemplating about everything. With everything to consider her shower lasted twice as long as what her usual one.

After her shower she decided to talk to Ginny about it. If she could get Ginny away from Harry, that is. And most of the time it was quite hard.

She sighed again and got dressed into her jeans, a tank top and her favourite green baggy hoody. She made her way through the door connected to the common room to find Ginny.

She wasn't hard to find. She was sat on Harry's lap, by the fire, kissing him passionately. Ron and Lavender were in a similar situation. Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends, knowing that they wouldn't like it if she was in the same situation with her boyfriend. Not that they knew who it was or anything.

Hermione walked over to Ginny and Harry and coughed loudly to get their attention. They broke apart immediately but both shot daggers towards their best friend.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry to interrupt but this is important." Hermione told her.

"I'm coming," She replied quickly seeing the despair in Hermione's eyes. "See you later Harry." She added and smiled to her boyfriend after a quick peck on his cheek.

Ginny followed Hermione into her private room and they both sat on her bed.

"What's happened Hermione?" Ginny asked. It was rare for Hermione to interrupt a snog fest, and Ginny and Harry, both knew it was always for something important. They didn't seem to mind. "Is it about you and Severus?" Ginny persisted when Hermione remained quiet.

Ginny was the only student who knew about her best friends' relationship with the Potions Master. Hermione didn't mind telling Harry but she thought it'd be best for him to find out after they'd finished school. His friendship with the bat of the dungeon was getting off to a good start, but Ginny and Hermione both knew that the current situation may affect said friendship.

"Yes, well, no. It's sort of to do with him but not. If you get me." Hermione answered rushed.

"Mia, you're babbling. Take a deep breath and tell me what you need to in English, if you don't mind." Ginny grinned.

Hermione took a deep breath and announced, "Gin, I'm pregnant!"

After the announcement had made its way firmly in to Ginny's brain she gasped. "Oh my goodness!"

"Please don't tell." Hermione cried.

"I wouldn't tell a soul." Ginny promised. "Tell me everything!"

Hermione reluctantly told her best friend about starting to sleep with Severus around Christmas time. She then told her that she'd missed her period, something that was always perfectly regular for Hermione. After telling Ginny the stories of seeing Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, telling Severus and about Dexter, Hermione felt like she'd been talking for almost a week.

"Oh my!" Ginny gasped, unable to say anymore to her friend. "I'm sorry, Mia, but I agree. Even if I was pregnant with Harry's child, I'd get rid of it and wait till I was older. I know how much you love Severus, but please do the right thing. Look what happened to Dexter."

"There's this as well," Hermione told her and gave her the letter from Severus.

After skim reading it, Ginny looked her best friend in the eye.

"Go to Severus, now. You should have seen him before you came to me." Ginny demanded.

Without bidding Ginny goodbye, Hermione ran out of her room straight down to the dungeons, not even stopping to catch her breath until she reached the door to Severus' study.

She gently knocked on the door but oddly she got no reply. She pushed the door open to find an empty room but the book shelf where the secret entrance to his private rooms was slightly ajar.

Hermione gathered up her Gryffindor bravely and crossed the room to peep through the crack.

She expected him to be there but she wasn't expecting him to be doing what he was.

_Ooh. Cliff hanger. (: Reviews would be much appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

What Hermione saw was Severus sitting on his sofa staring at the picture of him and Hermione on his fireplace. He looked like he was struggling to hold back tears.

Seeing this, Hermione wasted no time before rushing up to him and pulling him into her arms. He responded quicker than she expected and he kissed her sweetly on her forehead.

"Oh Severus, I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you." Hermione cried as he stroked her hair and wiped away the tears that had started to flow.

"Don't be sorry, angel. It's okay. Don't cry." Severus whispered.

"I have to tell you something." She announced and sat beside him on the sofa, held both of his hands in hers and looked him in the eye.

"Let me say something first." He interrupted her. "I've been looking through some of my old fashioned books and I came across twin potions. One makes a pregnant woman stop the effects of the baby, for instance, the sickness and the growing stomach until the other is drunk."

Hermione just sat there gobsmacked. She was planning on telling him that she didn't want the baby anymore because of the reaction he'd given her. The letter said it all. Then she supposed that he'd sent the letter when she'd just gone into Minerva's office. She was in there for a long time, and it wouldn't have taken him long to find the right book. His bookshelves are in perfect order. They aren't in alphabetical order or date order; they are in sections of information.

"Mia, say something please." He urged.

"I don't know what to say, to be honest." She told him and sighed.

It was Severus' turn to be confused now. He thought that would be the perfect answer to their problem.

"I don't understand." He stated.

"I thought you didn't want me to have the baby!" She cried. "You said you didn't want to be a father! I don't know what to do."

She threw her hands into the air in desperation. She needed to know what he was thinking. She didn't understand his motions.

"I thought it was what you wanted!" He replied.

This was the first major fight between the couple. Both didn't like it, both wanted it to end. Yet both didn't know how else to solve this situation.

"Well for the time being, shouting isn't going to help this baby!" Hermione reminded him about it.

"Exactly!" He fumed.

"Oh I've had enough of this Severus. I'm going to my mum's to think. We need some space. I'll see you soon."

And with that she stormed out of his office.

She stormed all the way up to Minerva's office and slammed on her door.

Confused, Minerva made her way to open the door and was shocked to see Hermione stood there with tears streaming down her face.

Minerva instantly understood. She took Hermione's hand and led her towards her desk. She poured them both a hot cup of tea and waited for Hermione to calm down a little.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" The elder asked finally.

"What isn't," was Hermione's reply. "I just don't know what to do. He's sending mixed signals. He didn't want the baby. Now he's saying he does. I've had enough. I'm wan to go home to my mum for a week or so. Can I? I can't handle anything right now!"

"That's perfectly fine. I understand. You won't need to catch up on your work. I'll talk to your professors and sort everything out." Minerva reasoned.

"Thank you. Can I ring my mum?" She asked.

Minerva's office had a function where Muggle phones could be used.

"Of course," Minerva replied.

Hermione walked over to the corner and took her mobile out of her pocked. She tapped in her mum's number and it rang twice.

"Mia?" Her mum asked.

"Hey, I'm coming home." She announced.

"I'll get everything ready." Her mum promised and they both hung up.

_I hope this chapter was okay. It really bothered me in writing it. Sorry for it taking so long in updating. Please review, pretty, pretty please and I'll even throw in a cherry on top (;_


	5. Chapter 5

Helena Granger was rushing around her house getting everything sorted for her daughter's home coming. She quickly made her bed in the speed only mothers could do it and had put out fresh towels in the bathroom.

She and her husband Mark had been waiting for Hermione to visit for ages. It was hard at first when Hermione had undone the memory charms on them but they loved their daughter. Of course they were thrilled that she was coming to visit them. As mark said previously: "[She's] always going to be our little girl!" Hermione was thrilled that she still had her parents in her life.

She didn't exactly make up an excuse to why she wasn't coming home for Christmas. She just said that she needed to study more with her upcoming exams. Hermione's parents understood fully. They both knew that she was taking them early so she could start working, or go to the university she wanted to go to. They didn't need to know what she actually spent it with her boyfriend. Though that is what they presumed since Hermione had told them that she was in a relationship.

Helena had rung Mark to let him know about Hermione coming home and he promised that he'd be home earlier than usual to welcome his little girl. He even promised to pick up a Chinese take out on his way home knowing how much his little Hermione loved it.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, Hermione was in her room packing a few essentials that she would take with her to her mother's.

She was contemplating how to tell her friends she was leaving. She knew Ginny will understand the reasoning behind it but she needed to tell the others in a way that would lead to no suspicion. So she decided to write a short note to Ginny and tell the other verbally.

Harry and Ron were sat by the fire in the common room as per usual but Ginny was nowhere to be seen.

Both Ron and Harry turned round when footsteps approached.

"Hey Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked when he saw her solemn face.

"I've just come to tell you that I'm spending a week or so with my parents. I haven't seen them in ages." She replied shrugging.

"It's the middle of term, Mia, I doubt McGonagall will let you go." Ron added.

"I've cleared everything with her actually." She told them.

"Oh, that's okay then." Harry shrugged.

"Harry, could you give this to Ginny for me please? Don't read it yourself." She added when he went to open it. "It's a girl thing." Once that was said Harry put the letter straight into his pocket and nodded his agreement to give it to his girlfriend.

"Well, I'm going to set off. I want to be home before dark." She told them and after brief hugs and smiles, she picked up her beaded bag and walked out of the common room.

She didn't stop walking until she'd gotten outside the gates. She didn't pay attention to her surroundings and didn't notice when she passed Severus who was staring at her from a far. Well no one is meant to notice someone when said person not being noticed has cast a notice-me-not charm.

He just wanted to see that she was safe setting off. He knew not to talk to her till she was ready. He wanted the best for her, he truly did.

oOoOo

Hermione knocked on her parent's door with her personalized knock. Helena opened the door and grinned at her daughter.

"Mia!" She cried. She didn't expect said daughter to look so tired but she didn't let any time pass before she pulled her only child into her arms.

"Hey Mum," Hermione replied.

Mark soon came to the door behind his wife and took his turn to greet his daughter.

"Mia, it's been too long," he whispered into her ear.

"It really has, Dad," she replied and smiled at him. "Is that Chinese I smell?"

"Indeed it is," her mother winked, taking Hermione's hand as she led her into the kitchen.

It was like old time for the 3 Grangers. They were sat around the family table in the dining room talking about school and what her parents had been up to. Hermione was able to keep the conversation off her love life.

Her mother was aware of the fact that Hermione was in a relationship and that it was an older man. Though she didn't know that if was an ex death eater turned war hero after the war. However, she knew he was one of her many professors.

Helena Granger didn't mind that there was a 19 year age gap between her beloved daughter and her beau. She was 42 and Mark was actually nearing 60. She preferred older men. It actually runs in her family. Her elder sister, Erin was married to John who was 60, himself, whereas Erin was 45.

After the meal, Hermione went up to her bedroom to unpack her bag. The only things in it were her books mainly. She had clothes at home obviously but she had packed her favourite sweats so she could feel comfortable.

She gazed around her bedroom for a moment remembering everything that had happened in the years that she'd been in this house. Her father reading her stories before she went to bed and her mother plaiting her hair and telling her stories about how boys had cooties. She laughed to herself now wishing that she was still that young and naive.

Hermione was pulled out of memory lane when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called and her mother made her presence obvious as she walked into her daughter's room. "Oh, hey Mum."

"Right," her mother began sitting down on Hermione's bed and patting the space next to her like old times. "What's suddenly made you want to come home?" She asked.

_Please review :D I have ice cream this time ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

"I know this is going to be a shock," Hermione began but her mother interrupted her.

"Hermione, are you about to tell me that you're pregnant?"

"How did you even guess that?" Hermione asked her mother bewildered.

"I'm a mum; I know how to suspect these things. Now, tell me how this all happened." She stated.

Hermione didn't waste any time. She needed answers and Helena Granger was the best person for the job in her book.

Helena didn't interrupt once, even when Hermione was explaining that she and Severus had gotten extremely carried away during Christmas and that they forgot to cast the protection spell. Both women were shocked when the elder didn't even cringe during the detailed story that Hermione was giving.

Hermione told her mother everything, including her reaction to the pregnancy and Severus' reaction. She told her mother about Dexter and Minerva's situation. She wasn't going to say anything to her mother about the potion but she thought it best to tell her so that she could give her opinion on that.

The thing that bothered Hermione the most was the look of disappointment on her mother's face. She never wanted that. Right now, she really regretted even being in a relationship with someone. She wasn't surprised when her mother gave her view on the situation.

"I am a little disappointed in you, Hermione Jean." She announced.

"I know," Hermione mumbled looking down.

"I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner. I am your mother after all." She smiled. "It's up to you after all. I suppose the potion is a good idea but I have to agree with everyone. You're ever so young to be considering children. I wouldn't mind if you were getting engaged, that's not quite so drastic."

Hermione sighed when her mother had explained her reasons for disappointment.

"I'm sorry Mum. But I don't know what I'm going to do. I love Severus, I really do. But I just don't think we're ever going to get over this hurdle. It's hurt us both in so many different ways." Hermione revealed.

"That's the best thing about love," Helena replied. "It does unexpected things but they always end up best in the end. You've just got to go along with the ride and see what happens. You're a bright girl, sweetie. You know what's best for yourself."

After giving Hermione a short smile and a hug, Helena walked out her daughter's bedroom back to the living room where Mark was sure to be. And he was, doing his favourite past time, reading, just like Hermione wished to be doing instead of contemplating her problems with the new information her mother had given her.

She sighed to herself, glad that she'd come home to talk to her mum.

oOoOo

After a few more days at her parents, Hermione finally had the nerve to talk to her dad about the situation. Her mother had promised not to tell him but had suggested that she should tell him, despite her final decision.

So there Hermione was, walking downstairs to her father's small office next to his and Helena's bedroom. Hermione still hadn't figured out how she was going to tell him.

She knocked on the door and made her way in.

"Hey Mia love, what's up?" Her father asked.

"I've got something to tell you," she replied and took a seat in the spare chair.

"Fire away, my dear," he smiled welcomingly.

Hermione breathed in and out heavily a couple of times.

"Dad, I'm pregnant!" She finally blurted out.

Mark Granger was usually an easy going man. He like being a dentist but preferred being a teacher at the University near him. That's where he met his beautiful wife. They flirted when they first met each other. Helena Smith was flattered that her professor chose to flirt with her. She was 19 years old when she first met him. Mark was 37 at the time, but he couldn't help himself.

As soon as Helena graduated he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. At that time, he was 41 and Helena was 23. They married a year later and 9 months after that, Hermione popped out and he felt truly blessed. Nothing meant more to him than his daughter and his wife.

This new intake of news, however, had surprised him rather a lot.

"You're what?" He asked politely, never raising his voice.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I'm pregnant." She repeated.

Mark contemplated the news he was just told. Helena had been acting a little strange around Hermione lately and the same vice versa. He'd wanted to know what was going on, but now he did, he'd rather that he was kept out of it.

"I'm not sure on whether I'm going to keep it or not." She added trying to ease the tension.

"Let me get this straight. My 19 year old daughter is pregnant with a 39 year old man!" He cried.

Hermione nodded guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Dad." She said again and rushed out of the bedroom crying.

With her mother at work she had no one to talk to. But when her mother got home she realized she didn't want to talk to anyone except Severus.

So instead of talking to anyone, she made a list of pros and cons of the situation. The pros stood at;

_We love each other,_

_We both want children together,_

_I'll have graduated by the time the little one is born,_

_I'm graduating early so that will be even easier._

Whereas the cons were a little different;

_We're not even engaged yet,_

_We're arguing all the time at the moment,_

_I'm 19!_

After deep consideration, she went downstairs to tell her parents that she was returning to Hogwarts because she had 'just received an Owl from Harry saying they have a big test coming up.' That was a total lie, of course but she needed something that her mother would believe.

Her father hadn't talked to her the same since she told him. He'd understand soon enough she hoped.

_What's Hermione going to decide, stay tuned :D_


	7. Chapter 7

After Hermione had bid her parents good bye, she Apparated to Hogsmead and slowly made her way up to the castle. She'd made up her mind now. She'd heard a lot of different stories but this was about her mainly. It was her choice and if people didn't like that then it was their problem, not hers.

The only thing that was in the way was how to tell Severus. She needed to tell him and she needed to make up with him because she'd missed him terribly when she was away.

When she'd finally got to the castle, she went straight down to the dungeons. She checked her watch and saw it was 3:00pm and as the day was Thursday, he'd still be teaching. Instead of going into the class to see him, she went through his office to his private quarters.

The smell there made her happier than she'd been for a while. She hadn't been sleeping well lately so she went into his bedroom and snuggled into his bed and waited for him to find her there. To get to the bathroom in his private quarters, you had to go through the bedroom and she knew when he finished teaching for the day the first thing he'd do was use the bathroom.

She removed her shoes, climbed into his bed, inhaled the scent that she'd missed for the last week or so and fell soundly asleep.

oOoOo

"Well hello there stranger," Hermione heard him whisper.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She rolled over to the clock at the side of his bed. It read 4:30. She'd been asleep for an hour and a half!

"Hello yourself," She replied.

Severus gazed at the beauty in his bed and took his shoes off to join her there. Once he was in she snuggled up to him and kissed him passionately.

"God I've missed you," she announced and covered his face in kisses.

"I've missed you too," he replied.

They didn't need anything to trigger them off. They both revealed to each other about how much they missed on another.

Hermione told him about her visit to her parents and her parents' reactions to their news. Severus cringed when he heard how her father had reacted. He knew that Hermione was a daddy's girl. He was fully prepared now to hear the words that she wasn't going to have their baby.

He'd thought about it a lot over the few days that they'd been apart. He realized that he did actually want to be a father. Mainly to prove to himself that he could do it and be a good one as well as being a good teacher to kids. He remembered a promise that he'd said to his mother before she passed away: "I promise you mother that I'll marry before I have children as you wanted." He wanted to keep that, even though he was 8 when he made that promise and the girl in mind for him to marry was, of course, Lily Evans.

"Mia, I've been thinking..." He began.

"I have been too," she interrupted him; "I've decided I'm going to keep our baby and I'm going to do it without the potion. It's a rite of passage to go through it properly. Especially the first time."

Now that was something that Severus Snape wasn't expecting, he was fully prepared to be told that he wasn't going to be a father soon, even though he did have a little bit of hope. In his private lab he'd actually made the potions that he'd told Hermione about, just in case she needed them.

"Are you sure about this, Mia?" He asked.

"I've never been more certain in my life," she told him. "My mother doesn't mind and I know once my father sees how happy I am; he'll be okay with it. That was how it happened with my magic. He wasn't happy that I was a witch, but when he saw how happy I was when I was told about it, he was thrilled for me too."

Hermione was positively beaming. She felt the stress that was formed form the situation just lift off her because she'd finally come to a firm decision.

"What was it you were going to say Sev?" She asked, remembering that she'd interrupted him.

It was now or never for him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He got out of the bed to walk to his small private cupboard and got out a small box with his back to Hermione at all times so she couldn't see what he was doing.

After making his way back over to the bed he got down on one knee in front of her.

"Hermione Jean Granger," he began, and it was then that Hermione realized what he was doing. "I promised my mother many years ago that I'd marry before I had children. I never thought that I'd have a child ever or even get married before I fell in love with you."

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears with hearing what he was saying. She had to remember to keep breathing. She was so emotional right now.

"Will you do me the greatest honour by becoming my wife?" He asked and held his breath.

"Hmm, Mrs Hermione Jean Snape, what do you think, does it sound good?" She teased.

"So, is that a ..."

"Of course it's a yes Sev. I love you!" She cried and he swept her off the bed and into his arms to hug her.

Afterwards he gently laid her back on the bed and kissed her with a fiery passion.

"I really, seriously need you right now." Severus whispered seductively.

Hermione looked down and saw his tented trousers and giggled before attaching her mouth back to his and they both knew that it wouldn't be the last kiss for that night.

_So this is the last chapter before the Epilogue. I hope you liked it. Reviews make me feel loved and you never know I might even give you some chocolate sprinkles for the ice cream. XD! _


	8. Chapter 8

12 years later

Severus and Hermione Snape were rushing around their house in London setting it up for their oldest child's birthday. Destiny Rose was to turn 11 today. The twins, Siena Cherry and Nico Marley were doing their best to help. They were the next oldest ones at the age of 8.

Destiny had been told to stay away from the living room as she wasn't allowed to see what was going on. So instead of doing nothing in her bedroom, she went into her littlest sister's room. Nell Olivia (named after her maternal grandmother Helena) was 3 years old and was trying to get her dress on. Destiny went over to help her, after having a short giggle to herself.

"Ha, ha, ha! Nell can't get her dress on properly." Samson teased from just outside Nell's room. He was the youngest boy at age 5 and was standing in the doorway sticking his tongue out at his sisters.

"Samson Jamie Snape that is no way to talk to ladies," came their mother's voice as she walked towards Nell's room. Apparently she'd realized that Nell would be unable to get herself dressed.

Hermione Jean Snape had just gone 31 but in her 50 year old husband's eyes, she didn't look a day over 20.

It had been a difficult time for her when she was pregnant with Destiny but as she smiled at the 3 of her 5 children in Nell's room she couldn't be happier.

She'd passed her NEWTs with Os and graduated early in March and married Severus in May. She didn't mind that she had a small baby bump on her pictures. She was a stunning bride at the age of 19. Destiny was born a week after her 20th birthday.

As Hermione had predicted, when her mother and father saw how happy she was with Severus and their little girl, they couldn't be happier for her. The declared themselves the 'happiest grandparents in the world!'

"I'm sorry Mummy," Samson said as he walked over to his mum to hug her. He was such a suck up to his mum.

"You best be," she joked. "Thanks for sorting Nell out for me, Destiny, its one less job that I have to do today."

"Mum, you and dad don't have to go to all this trouble for my birthday, honestly." Destiny replied. She was such a modest young girl. She never did anything for herself, to her, her family came first.

"Mia," her dad shouted to her mum, "Your parents are here and so are the Potters and Malfoys."

"Yes!" Destiny cried. "Please let me go down now?"

"Fine," her mother replied and smiled down at her daughter.

Over the years, Harry and Ginny had married. They've got 3 children now. James is 7, Albus is 5 and Lily's just gone 3. Through her marriage to Severus, Hermione had also become good friends with Draco. Draco had married Astoria Greengrass and they had 5 year old Scorpius and 3 year old Demeter.

As soon as Destiny had gone downstairs she was greeted by James.

"Hi Destiny," he smiled and held out a present. Harry thought it best for James to hand her the present as he knew his oldest son had a major crush on Destiny. But what little boy wouldn't. She had long straight brown hair. She had many freckles covering her tanned body and her eyes were dark brown.

Destiny opened her present and it was a book called _twilight_. After skim reading the blurb she deemed it suitable for fun reading. She'd inherited her mother's love of books.

"You know Destiny. This time next year you'll be at Hogwarts," Ginny told her.

"I know, I can't wait," Destiny replied and ran off to put her book with all her presents.

oOoOo

Destiny named her birthday party the best one she's ever had. Siena had helped her mum ice the cake and she'd accidently spelt Destiny as Destinie. Hermione thought it was cute and couldn't bear to change it. Destiny herself thought it was cute also so she didn't mind.

Once all the kids were asleep Hermione had some news for her husband.

They were getting into bed and Severus seemed to be too excited to sleep and was already kissing down Hermione's body.

"Sev, stop. I need to talk to you properly. Without distractions." She added after she screamed because he'd bitten her shoulder when she wasn't expecting it.

"We can talk in the morning my love." He replied.

"No, now." She said firmly. Severus knew not to test her. He'd been in situation before and then 9 months later Samson had come along. _Oh no _Severus thought.

Hermione didn't realize that her husband had caught on to what she was about to say.

"Honey, what do you think about being a father again at age 50?" She asked him.

"I don't mind," he replied, "Just as long as it is you that is giving me the honour of becoming a father."

That was the answer that Hermione wanted to hear. She paused for a moment, but when she was about to tell him her news there was a knock on their door.

"Come in," Severus whispered, and their door opened to reveal Siena stood there crying.

Hermione got out of bed, swished her wand so her night gown would appear and walked over to her daughter. Siena and Nico looked a lot like their father. They were pale and tall and both of them had black hair. Nico's eyes were as black as the night and his hair was straight whereas Siena had soft brown eyes and her hair was curly.

"Siena, darling, what's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"I had a night mare," Siena replied.

"Oh sweetie, come with me and I'll tuck you back into bed." Hermione reasoned.

"Can't daddy do it?" Siena asked.

"I'm right behind you angel," Severus replied as he made his way out of bed after a wave of his wand so his dressing gown would appear. "I'll be back soon," he added to his wife.

Hermione sat in their bed and waited. It wasn't unusual for Siena to want her dad. She was such a daddy's girl. Nico preferred his dad at the moment too. Hermione didn't mind. Nell was at the stage when she didn't want her mother to leave her eye sight. Samson was a mummy's boy. He wouldn't defy anything she said. She really didn't want him to get older, to be a moody teenager like she'd seen Ron become.

Severus was right; he wasn't gone longer than 5 minutes.

"That was quick." Hermione commented as Severus climbed back into bed.

"As soon as her little head hit her pillow she was asleep." He told her. Even in the dark, Hermione could see his eyes brighten at the thought of one of their children. He was such a perfect dad. "You were saying my love." He reminded her.

"I was going to tell you that I'm expecting again." She beamed and giggled. "I hope it's another boy, and then we've got an even number."

"I hope that too, I don't think I could handle another set of twins," he mused.

Hermione knew that he loved them dearly but they could be a handful with all their practical jokes. She was just thankful that they weren't twin boys, although when Nico teamed up with Samson, they could almost bring the house down. That was when they shared a room one night when Helena and Mark were staying over.

'Never again!' Hermione had said to Severus who just laughed at the situation, much like Destiny. It was only a year ago.

"I love you." Severus told her.

"That's good," Hermione replied.

"What? Are you not going to tell me you love me too? That's why you're carrying my child isn't it?" He joked.

"No, it's the milkman's." Hermione told him.

"You said that last time with Nell, Hermione," Severus laughed. "If you want me to 'believe' you for a minute you might want to change the man every time. How about the post man this time?"

"Sev, you mean our post woman? Now that would be interesting," she giggled.

"Well, whoever it is. I demand that you don't tell them," He joked.

"Just because you're jealous." She replied.

"Jealous?" He asked jokingly. "We'll see who'll be jealous before this night is done. Let me carry on with what I had planned for the night," he whispered in her ear in such a way that it sent shivers down her side.

"You got me. It is yours," she laughed.

"I love you," he told her again.

"You got me again. I love you too." She replied and let him take control of her body.

oOoOo

9 months later, Dylan Cole Snape was brought to the world to make the Snape family have 8 members:

Severus Tobias

Hermione Jean

Destiny Rose

Nico Marley

Siena Cherry

Samson Jamie

Nell Olivia

And last but not least, Dylan Cole.

_Well there you go. I hope you like it. I really wanted this to be special. So be kind to me and reward me with many reviews. Thank you for reading. XD_


End file.
